The Darkness
by l.hitchens
Summary: *Please Note: This is not only my first fanfic, but my first written piece other than Lyric. I ask you be patient with me. Many Thanks. Lamara.* A story of fear, darkness and chaos. Will Amara escape her fate. It's just a touch of insanity.
1. Prologue Awoken

Awoken

Prologue

Have you ever had a recurring thought/dream/nightmare. That one thing that keeps playing over and over in your head, and for some reason, you have to finish the story. Playing it out in your mind to the bitter end because until it end's, you are plagued with emotions so strong you are unable to breath.

It suffocates you. Encases you in a cloud of darkness. That same incident playing over and over and over again. Imagine if that dream/thought/memory, was something you can't control. You can't change the ending. So you just, immerse yourself in it, until it's over.

When it finally end's, you open your tearful eye's and slowly come back to reality. Wiping the tears from your soaked cheeks, you carry on.

Well, you can. When I open my eye's, all I see is Darkness. So that image that imprints in your mind that you can distract yourself from, sits, hangs there in the open blackness of my vision.

I don't even know how long I've been in here. Where even is here. How long has it been.

I close my eye's as my head slumps and my heals ache. Drifting off again into another deep slumber for the nightmares to begin again.

I am Amara Petrova. I have been trapped in this cold, dark, small space for as long as, well... Forever.

That is, Until Now.


	2. Chapter 1 The Last Time I Saw You

**Chapter 1**

 **The Last Time I Saw You**

 _He stands, holding the sharp dagger in his cold grasp. Trailing his fingers down the side of the blade to the sharp tip where it sinks into his skin._

 _A smile creeps on his handsome face as a single drop of blood falls into the goblet of wine._

 _He turns and looks over his shoulder. Narrowing his eye's as he focuses on the rope wrapped around her delicate wrists._

 _Her eye's widen with fear as he turns and walks toward her. Her breathing is rapid. He can hear her heart pounding under her soft delicate breasts. To him, it sounds like thunder and an angry ocean, music to his ears. She turns her head to look away from him in fear, but he grabs her by her jaw and wrenches her head back to look into his dark blue eye's. They almost look black in the candle light. Her soft brown eye's begin to pool. She lets out a soft whimper in desperation for plea, but it's muffled by the silk that covers her mouth._

 _"Now Then Amara", his voice a soft gentle whisper. Cold breath upon her warm skin sends a chill down her spine and she begins to quiver. "shall we begin"_

Amara woke with a scream. Panting fast as she desperately tries to catch her breath. Her eye's rapidly trying to focus on something, anything for a distraction, but all she could see was pure darkness.

The sound of rustling from behind her stop Amara's cries instantly. She strained to hear where it was coming from. She placed her fragile hand upon the rough surface that was inches away from her face, trying to feel something, anything that would tell her that this was not another nightmare.

She listened closer. Words began to form. A voice. A male. THAT voice.

"Silas", Amara whispered under her breath. Was it him.

Amara's head was still foggy. Trying to piece together memories, she lifts her hand to her forehead in the gesture that she has a headache. Amara hissed yanking her hand away at the sudden sharp pain. She frowns in agony. only to be quickly relieved from the pain.

Carefully, Amara lifts her hand toward her head where the wound had been.

"Gone", Amara whispered in confusion. She frowned again in deep thought trying to understand what had happened to her. What was going on. "Amara". Amara froze. That familiar voice brought her back from her thoughts."Silas", she whispered. Her eye's widened with fear. "It is you". The memories came rushing back. Images flashing before her eye's in the darkness. Candles, Silas, Rope, Dagger... "He tried to...". Amara's voice trails off as the realisation hits her. Silas had tried to Kill her.

Tears streamed down her face as she continued to listen.

"How long will it take", Silas

"It's hard to tell, but I assure you, once the doppelganger is born, you will be able to complete the ritual". Who was that. Amara did not recognise the femail voice.

"But won't she die if we leave her in there" Silas. (Does he really still care)

"No", said the female, "I assure you, now that she is immortal, she can't die".

Amara's breath froze as she heard a knock from the other side of her captivating shell. "Night, Night precious. We'll be back in a century or two. Sleep tight". Silas's voice was smooth and gentle with a hint of sarcasm. Amara could imagine his smirk smile as he said it.

Amara's mind was racing. She started to quiver in shock. (immortal) Amara thought, (but, how...why...ritual?).

As she heard foot steps leading a way, the enclosing in which she was trapped grew darker still. Then, a loud crunching bang. Amara jumped, her heart raced, tears filled her eye's. "NO", she shouted. "NO, let me OUT". Amara started banging on the surface in front of her. Was she buried? Was this a coffin? In a frantic panic, realisation began to hit. She was never getting out of here. "HELP", Amara screams was so loud that the echo bounced back hurting her ears. She tried clawing her way out. "Someone, PLEASE". Her fingernails began to bleed as she furiously gawd at the wood in front of her. Sharp stabbing pain made her delicate fingers throb in agony while the splinters grew deeper behind her nails. She rested her head against the wood, tears dripping from her cheeks. Again. Panting Screaming, she began thrashing and clawing at the wood again, and again, and again...

After a while, Amara sank her head in defeat. Her sob's uncontrollable. This sadness was what you would call despair. Shakily, she lifts her once bleeding, splintered hands to the surface in front of her. Feeling the rough texture beneath her soft touch were her fingernails had dug deep. "Why", her voice so week it merely came out as a soft whimper. "My dark Love, Why?".


End file.
